Icarus
by Mako Red Eyes
Summary: Sonfic : Cid Highwind goes on a predawn flight to ease his nerves... Just something sweet and short and mostly pontless, but pretty!


Discalimer: The lyrics and tune to Icarus belong to Kansas (the band, not the place)... Cid and the Tiny Bronco (and the rest of all Final Fantasies) belong to SquareEnix. The only thing I have the chance of owning is the sunrise, and even that...heh. I guess I'm Cid's hot competition for owning the skies... :) This is a shortie songfic with no plot or purpose. Its just real short and pretty. Enjoy. =)

Icarus  
  
Early in the morning sunlight  
  
Soaring on the wings of dawn  
  
Here I'll live and die  
  
With my wings in the sky  
  
And I won't come down, no more…  
  
Cid woke early, well before sunrise, awake and alert, and quite ready for a good day, which yesterday most certainly had not been. Actually, most days weren't very good for Cid, not truly, and he was well beyond ready for a nice change. He dressed quickly as the dark sky began to lighten slowly to a rich navy blue. The morning was crisp and cool, and while he shivered as he moved silently through his home, he didn't seem to care much. Today was going to be a good day. Cid glanced back out one of the windows, sensing the oncoming dawn. He smiled. His favorite thing in the world was to beat the sun to rising into the morning sky. He hurried out of his home, moving quickly as he prepped his private plane, the Tiny Bronco, the sky in beyond the trees lightening to a dark purple.  
  
Higher than the birds, I'm flyin'  
  
Crimson skies of ice and fire  
  
Borne on wings of steel  
  
I have so much to feel  
  
And I won't come down, No more.  
  
The engines of the Tiny Bronco revved softly as Cid sped out across the grassy planes that stretched beyond his hometown, urging the little plane to go faster and take flight. Finally, it began to glide gently up into the air, just as the sky skirting the horizon began to pinken, announcing a soon-to-arrive sunrise. Cid brought the Tiny Bronco around to point right at the sunrise, steadily pulling ever higher into the icy cold crimson sky. Below, the clouds were turning brilliant shades of orange, pink and violet. Cid closed his eyes briefly as he let the chilly wind blow into his face, ruffling his hair, stirring his spirits.  
  
Sail on  
  
Sail on  
  
I will rise each day to meet the dawn  
  
So high  
  
So high  
  
I climb the mountains of the sky  
  
Without my wings, you know I'd surely die  
  
I've found my freedom flying high.  
  
I climb the mountains of the sky  
  
Cid grinned toothily to himself as the sun finally peeked over the low horizon. "Beat ya!" he cried triumphantly. It was one thing to rise and shine. Cid didn't do that very often. It was completely another to rise /before/ the shine. This is my heaven…Cid thought dreamily as the sky began to change more rapidly around him. He could see the brilliant lights reflecting off of everything around him: the clouds below, himself, his plane. It was heart stoppingly beautiful.  
  
Floating on the clouds of amber  
  
Searching for the rainbows end…  
  
Earth so far below me,  
  
I'm here alone…  
  
And I won't come down, no more!  
  
No more!  
  
Turning his vector slightly to fly alongside the sun instead of straight into it so he wouldn't be totally blinded, Cid followed the bright golden rays. He sat back with a sigh, relaxing. This was where he belonged, as high up into the wild blue as he could get his little baby to take him. Soaking in the brilliant shades of sapphires and gold as the world below slowly began to dawn into daylight, Cid wondered dreamily if he could just fly on forever, chasing the sunrise into eternity. Maybe someday, in the promised land, he would be able to fly forever. He certainly hoped so.  
  
Sail on  
  
Sail on  
  
I will rise each day to meet the dawn  
  
So high,  
  
So high  
  
I climb the mountains of the sky  
  
Without my wings, you know I'd surely die  
  
I've found my freedom flyin' high  
  
I climb the mountains of the sky…  
  
Finally, the sun rose to finally catch up to Cid Highwind, soaring happily miles above the world into never ending blue. Below, Rocket Town was a distant memory, a speck against the hills, still lying in misty shadow. Cid knew deep down that he would have to come down eventually, but for now all of his duties: Rocket Town, his crew, Shera, AVALANCHE… all were happily forgotten as for once Cid allowed himself the grace to let his soul soar on ahead without him, a banner to the world that this is where he belonged and what he was meant to do. I live for this…Wow...heh :) I've been meaning to do this for a while now. I love this song (Called Icarus, by the group KANSAS --go figure...neat song though. real pretty.) and in my opinion, its' just PERFECT for Cid. Honestly, most sonfics annoy the hell out of me, and I never thought I'd end up writing one myself...until I heard this song again just yesterday... so shruggs here I am, I guess. Hope you enjoyed this...  
  
MRE 


End file.
